


Старик-богатырь и три его дочери

by WTF Ural 2021 (Ural)



Series: Нерейтинговые тексты команды WTF Ural 2021 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Folklore, Gen, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Ural 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, legend
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021
Summary: Долго думал богатырь, как дочерям помочь. Да и придумал — решил их в дальний путь в материнские земли отправить. Дорога долгая; авось встретят красавицы там тех, кто им по сердцу придется. Но не таков был отец, чтобы своих дочерей в дальний путь голыми да босыми отправить. Решил каждой выделить богатое приданое в точности по ее выбору.
Series: Нерейтинговые тексты команды WTF Ural 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134053
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Chapter 1

    

В стародавние времена жил да был богатырь — всем хорош, всем славен. Богатства несчитаны, силы немерены, характер суровый, но справедливый. Вот только хулиганистый — страсть! То землю трясет, то горы двигает, то скалами кидается.

Но нашлась управа и на этакого силача.

Как-то раз встретилась богатырю красавица. Увидел ее — остолбенел.

И было отчего! Всем хороша красавица — рослая, статная, волосы светло-русые, а глаза — темно-синие. И характер имеется — спокойная, сильная, сдержанная. Такая самого могучего хулигана не испугается. И с червяком бесхребетным знаться не станет.

Но любовь — дело тонкое, тут любые расчеты бессильны. Глянулся хулиганистый богатырь строгой красавице.

Долго ли, коротко ли — сладилось у них дело. Сначала одна дочка родилась, потом другая, затем — третья.

И — кто бы мог подумать! — воспитывал их отец.

Красавица-то тоже не бедная оказалась: землями огромными владела. И так уж повелось, что все свои земли ей надо было регулярно навещать — в самые дальние уголки заглядывать, проверять, как там дела идут.

Богатырь любимой не препятствовал: понимал, что иначе жизни ей не будет. Отпускал свою красавицу в дальние края, а без нее самолично за дочерьми приглядывал.

Привычка, как известно, — вторая натура. Долго ли, коротко ли — остепенился богатырь. Землю трясти и горы двигать совсем перестал, чтобы любимую свою и дочек зазря не тревожить. Только иногда камнями бросался — да не просто так, а в ухажеров, которые дочерям слишком уж досаждали.

А ухажеров хватало. Выросли дочери славного богатыря и его любимой красавицами — ни в сказке сказать, ни пером описать! Каждая и на отца, и на мать похожа — но при этом у каждой свой характер. И такими разными сестры получились — просто диву даешься.

Старшая — малышка-невеличка. Волосы светло-русые, глаза — серые. По характеру на мать похожа — спокойная, сдержанная. Однако построже оказалась. Если посмотрит сурово — взглядом заморозит. Но не совсем уж ледышка: от отца унаследовала любовь к хулиганству. Когда в настроение приходила — такое отчебучить могла, что мало никому не казалось.

А еще старшая оказалась самой необщительной по характеру. Остальные вместе держались, а она любила одна бродить в совсем уж диких местах.

И именно за старшей сестрой ухаживали самые могучие кавалеры. Мелких тоже хватало, но и огроменные внимание оказывали. Вот только никто из них ей не нравился: сердцу не прикажешь!

У средней сестры глаза зеленые, словно молодая листва, а волосы темные, как у отца. И характером в него: бойкая, хулиганистая — спасу никакого нет! И непоседа, как мать: минуты не посидит спокойно.

Понятно, вокруг такой красавицы кавалеры стеной стояли. Думали — обломится им, если посильнее надавить.

Но средняя сестра, хоть и выросла веселая и непоседливая, но блюла себя строго. Поулыбаться, глазами поблестеть, подолом покрутить — это сколько угодно. А дальше — ни-ни!

Но кавалеры надежду все равно не теряли. Не сомневались: рано или поздно хоть кто-то из них своего добьется.

А младшая сестра совсем другой выросла. Волосы светлые-светлые, глаза — голубые, словно небо в самый чудесный весенний день. Мягкая, спокойная, улыбчивая, приветливая. Смотришь на нее — и на душе становится тепло.

Младшую дочь отец берег пуще всех, потому ухажеры к ней подходить боялись. Знали: если обидят красавицу хоть словом, хоть взглядом — богатырь и убить может.

Дочери росли и хорошели, их отец старился мало-помалу — в общем, шло время.

Начал он с дочерьми заговаривать о том, что замуж им давно пора. Кавалеры есть, и много их; можно выбрать любого.

Но дочери заупрямились. В один голос твердили:

— Не нравятся нам эти ухажеры. Хоть бей нас, хоть режь — замуж за них не пойдем! Тяжелые, неуклюжие, молчаливые — глыбы каменные! Не желаем за них идти.

Долго думал богатырь, как дочерям помочь. Да и придумал — решил их в дальний путь в материнские земли отправить. Дорога долгая; авось встретят дочери там тех, кто им по сердцу придется. А если не сложится — так хоть мир посмотрят. А как к матери прибудут — дальше уж ее заботы.

Но не таков был отец, чтобы дочерей любимых в дальний путь голыми да босыми отправить. Решил он каждой выделить богатое приданое в точности по ее выбору. А богатств всевозможных у старого богатыря хватало.

Долго тянул отец с разговором: очень уж не хотелось с любимыми доченьками расставаться.

Но однажды собрал своих красавиц и заговорил так:

— Дочери мои! Пришла вам пора мои земли покинуть и в дальний путь отправляться. Ждет вас матушка ваша и примет с радостью. Горько мне расставаться с вами, но иначе нельзя. А в дорогу хочу я вас снарядить так, чтобы вы ни в чем нужды не знали. Чтобы все смотрели на вас — и любовались, и завидовали. А сами бы вы вспоминали всегда меня по-хорошему, по-доброму. Так что думайте, дочери любимые, что из моих богатств вы бы хотели с собой взять. Все отдам, ничего не пожалею! Выбирайте смело. И помните главное: дорога вам предстоит долгая. В пути вы можете потерять многое, а вот взять новое взамен утраченного уже не сумеете. Так что говорите без утайки и стеснения, что вам в странствиях понадобится! Позже я вам уже почти ничем помочь не смогу, а сейчас сделаю все, как пожелаете. Богатств у меня много, ничего для вас не жаль.

Переглянулись сестры — и призадумались. Все понимали: у каждой сейчас судьба решается.

Думали долго.

Первой, как и положено по всем свычаям и обычаям, заговорила старшая. Нахмурилась немного, а потом волосами светло-русыми тряхнула, глазами серыми блеснула и сказала:

— Благодарствую, батюшка, за все заботы ваши прежние и за доброту нынешнюю! Куда бы ни привела меня дорога — всегда вспоминать вас буду с радостью и любовью.

Улыбнулся отец дочери старшей, и она продолжила:

— Что же касается богатств ваших — любы сердцу моему богатства природные, особенно леса. Коли среди них свой путь пройду — счастливей меня никого в этом мире не окажется!

— Будь по-твоему, дочка! — снова улыбнулся отец.

— Единственная просьба — чтобы леса посевернее располагались. Снег и морозы мне по нраву. Такая красота! Сверкают, искрятся — глаз не оторвать!

— Договорились.

— И пусть, батюшка, в моих лесах и горах живут всякие звери, птицы, рыбы, насекомые и гады. Хочется мне видеть не только северную живность, но и южную, и западную, и восточную — да побольше, побольше! Растений тоже побольше — и чтобы они тоже отовсюду были!

Увлеклась старшая дочь, раскраснелась. Похорошела — глаз не отвести!

— Будь по-твоему, дочка! — ответил богатырь. — Пригнать тебе разного зверья и посадить множество растений мне по силам. Сделаю! Но это ведь большая ответственность. Справишься?

— Конечно! — Красавица засияла от счастья. — Всех накормлю, всех напою, обо всех позабочусь! Никого не обижу.

Посмотрел отец на старшую дочь — и понял, что говорит она абсолютно честно. И в самом деле готова о живности и растениях всю свою жизнь заботиться. Порадовался — и снова улыбнулся:

— Что ж, будь по-твоему, доченька. Получишь ты и животных, и растения по своему выбору. А что насчет людей-то? Какие люди тебе надобны?

Снова задумалась красавица. Смутилась немного, посмотрела на отца жалостно и сказала:

— А вот люди мне совсем не нравятся, батюшка! Можно ли сделать так, чтобы на моих землях их не было?

— А вот этого нельзя, доченька, — вздохнул богатырь. — Много людей, и разные они, и ходят повсюду. Нельзя, чтобы земли совсем без людей были.

— Пусть тогда их будет поменьше, батюшка! — взмолилась красавица. — Пусть не нравится людям на моих землях. Сделайте так, чтобы хотели люди поскорее уйти от меня подальше! И пусть хотя бы на часть моих земель путь им будет заповедан!

Крепок был богатырь, однако не по себе ему стало от слов старшей дочери. Но быстро опомнился: дело отца — помогать детям, а люди пусть сами со своей жизнью разбираются. Поэтому кивнул и улыбнулся, хоть и невесело:

— Будь по-твоему. Не понравятся твои земли людям. И не во все твои владения им ходить позволят. — Увидев улыбку дочери, понял богатырь, что все сделал правильно, и улыбнулся в ответ — теперь уже искренне: — А чего еще желаешь? Говори, все исполню.

Еще сильнее смутилась красавица и чуть слышно произнесла:

— Батюшка! Все, что мне нужно для счастья, вы уже дали. Но есть у меня еще две просьбы. Не знаю, по силам ли вам их выполнить, но если получится — я буду счастливее всех на земле.

— Это у меня-то не получится?! — Богатырю такое даже в голову никогда не приходило. — Говори — сделаю!

— Батюшка, я люблю все, что будет жить и расти на моих землях. Но особенно мне по сердцу соболи и куницы — они такие красивые!

— Будут у тебя и те, и другие.

— Спасибо, батюшка! Я этому очень рада. Но хотелось бы мне… — старшая дочь продолжила тихо, но твердо, — чтобы у соболей и куниц могли общие дети рождаться. Они такие красивые будут — загляденье!

— Э-э-э… — От этих слов дочери богатырь даже растерялся: все-таки девчонки — совершенно непредсказуемый народ. — Нельзя так, родная! Не могут рождаться дети ни у медведя и волчицы, ни у соловья и иволги. Не бывает такого!

Ничего не ответила красавица, только жалобно на отца взглянула. И он не выдержал:

— А, ладно! Богатырь я или где?! Будут тебе детки соболя и куницы. И вправду, красивые получатся!

— Спасибо, батюшка! — Старшая дочь засияла от счастья. — Вы самый лучший отец!

— А… какая вторая твоя просьба, доченька? — спросил богатырь с некоторой осторожностью.

— Батюшка! — Старшая дочь умоляюще сложила руки. — Есть у вас богатства не только природные, но и земельные. И каменья самоцветные имеются в великом множестве. Вот только милы мне те, которых у вас нет, — прозрачные, точно лед, камни, что сверкают как звезды и прочнее всего, что есть в нашем мире. Если бы у меня были такие — стала бы я самой-самой счастливой и в путь отправилась с огромной радостью.

— Доченька, — вздохнул отец, — не могу я тебе таких каменьев дать! Что хочешь проси — но другое. Для этих каменьев трубки нужны особые, а их у меня нет. Хоть тресни — нету!

— Нет — значит нет, батюшка, — вздохнула красавица. — Вы столько всего мне подарили, что я и без каменьев обойдусь.

И тут у богатыря сердце взыграло. Неужто он, такой могучий, камушков мелких дочери не достанет?! Подумал немного, свои владения зорким взглядом осмотрел, землю немного подвигал — и ухмыльнулся:

— Вот тебе каменья, какие ты желала. Без трубок обойдемся! Трубки — для слабаков!

Увидела старшая дочь каменья дивные — и глаза ее засияли ярче всех небесных звезд. Так чудно эти камни красавице подошли, что ни в сказке сказать, ни пером описать.

Посмотрела старшая дочь на себя и на свои земли — и улыбнулась счастливо.

А потом поклонилась отцу в ноги и сказала:

— От всего сердца благодарю вас, батюшка, за доброту! Получила я все, что хотела, и даже больше того. А теперь пора в путь отправляться. Прощайте, батюшка любимый и сестры милые! Надеюсь, будете вспоминать меня добром. А я о вас всегда помнить буду.

Простившись с родными, отправилась в путь. Спешила очень: на ее землях много живности и растений поселилось, обо всех надо позаботиться, всех напоить и накормить. И людей не обидеть: уговор есть уговор.

Вот только ушла недалеко.

Прямо у выхода из владений отцовских красавицу поджидал самый навязчивый кавалер. Нахмурился, руки в боки упер — невесту поджидал, чтобы немедля на ней жениться. Здоровый — не пересилишь и не поборешь.

Но не такова была старшая дочь, чтобы у отца помощи просить. Вспомнила уроки матери своей — и раздвоилась.

Увидел ухажер, как две красавицы (каждая — точь-в-точь зазноба сердечная) по бокам его обегают.

И замер, растерявшись от неожиданности: за какой гнаться?! Какую ловить и в жены брать?!

Пока кавалер думал, две красавицы до подножия высокой горы добежали, соединились —  и отправилась старшая дочь в дальний путь. А ее кавалер так и стоит, где стоял, — остолбенел, бедолага.

Бежит красавица, торопится. Живности много, растений много — всех надо накормить, напоить, всем приют дать.

Вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, встали на пути у старшей дочери еще два ухажера. Стоят, ухмыляются:

— Ну здравствуй, красотка! Давно не виделись. Далеко ты от отца убежала, так что помочь тебе он не сможет. Пришла пора замуж выходить! Лучше нас все равно никого не найдешь. Выбирай любого — или сразу обоих, мы не против.

Преградили громилы путь малышке-невеличке. И не страшно им: кто ж такую малявку испугается?..

Но и красавица тоже не забоялась. Улыбнулась, глазами и зубами блеснула:

— Ну здравствуйте, богатыри смелые да могучие! Хотите жениться — я не против. Давно о вас мечтаю. Молчала только потому, что отца боялась. А сейчас, на полной свободе, я на все согласная!

Обрадовались громилы, обмякли. Глядят друг на друга — и лыбятся, довольные.

Старшая дочь подошла к ним вплотную, улыбнулась зазывно — а потом проскользнула между самозваными женихами и дальше отправилась. Дел у нее много, отдыхать некогда.

Громилы так растерялись, что застыли как каменные. Стоят и друг на друга смотрят: где же невестушка наша? Куда подевалась?

А она бежит дальше и посмеивается тихонько — словно вода на перекатах звенит.

***

Когда старшая дочь отправилась в дальний путь, обратился богатырь к средней. Смотрел приветливо, улыбался — а сердце лютая тоска сковала. Всех дочерей своих отец любил, но одна особенно по сердцу пришлась. Не хотелось с ней расставаться — хоть волком вой! Вот только нельзя было иначе. Потому и держался отец, хоть душа рвалась на части. Сказал спокойно:

— Вот и настал твой черед, доченька. Говори, что получить желаешь, что хочешь с собой взять в путь-дорогу дальнюю. Богатств у меня много, сама знаешь. Все отдам, ничего не пожалею.

Задумалась красавица ненадолго. Улыбнулась, темными волосами тряхнула, глазами зелеными сверкнула и сказала:

— Растения и живность всякая, что милы старшей сестре моей, красивы, но мне не особо надобны. Если будут — скажу спасибо, если нет — горевать не стану.

— Ну, совсем без них нельзя. — Богатырь удивился, но обездолить любимую дочь не захотел, потому живности и растений всяких подарил немало.

Она дары приняла, поблагодарила и продолжила:

— Моему сердцу особенно милы богатства ваши земельные, батюшка. — Сказала главное, улыбнулась — и так хороша стала, что глаз вовек не отвести. — Твердые прозрачные камни, сияющие как звезды, что подарили вы старшей сестре моей, мне тоже очень нравятся.

— Будут у тебя такие камни. Как их делать без трубок, я уже знаю.

— Другие ваши камни мне тоже милы, батюшка! Их ведь у вас так много: зеленые, голубые, красные, фиолетовые, желтые. Большие — и совсем маленькие, прозрачные как вода — и узорчатые, словно праздничные наряды…

Слушал отец любимую дочь — и диву давался. Он и сам не знал, сколько богатств у него, а она все углядела, все заметила! О каждом камне подробно рассказала.

Долго объясняла красавица, какие камни получить хочет, а потом, передышки не сделав, продолжила:

— Еще есть у вас, батюшка, золото, платина и медь — они мне тоже пригодятся! И уголь, нефть, газ лишними не будут…

— Только ведь, доченька, — богатырь даже растерялся от такого напора, — люди до земельных богатств тоже охочи. Если все это получишь — люди к тебе придут обязательно! И в покое не оставят, пока богатствами не поделишься.

Нахмурилась красавица, плечом дернула. Задумалась надолго. Потом сказала:

— Пусть приходят, батюшка, коли иначе нельзя. Просто так я земельные богатства никому не отдам. Если сообразят, как взять их и самим в живых остаться — молодцы! Пусть уходят с миром. А коли оплошают — пускай пеняют на себя. Думать надо, прежде чем со мной связываться.

— Но, доченька, — осторожно сказал отец, — если люди придумают, как твои богатства добывать, — они, чего доброго, тебя работать заставят! Нужно ли тебе это?..

Снова надолго задумалась красавица. Потом усмехнулась недобро — словно камень о камень черкнул:

— А пусть попробуют! Всегда быть самой сильной скучно. Совладают со мной — поработаю на людей, так и быть. Не справятся — пусть не жалуются!

Слушал богатырь и диву давался. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что нежная красавица-дочь согласится на людей работать. Но спорить не стал, конечно: каждый сам свою судьбу выбирает. Только и сказал:

— Тебе виднее, родная.

— Но только, — она нахмурилась, — хочу, чтобы людям у меня, как и у старшей сестры моей, несладко жилось. Пускай мучаются, жалуются и хотят поскорее уехать подальше! И даже те, кому у меня понравится, пусть со мной долго не живут, а уходят в другие места!

— Договорились, доченька. Так и будет, как ты сказала.

Улыбнулась красавица:

— Это все, что мне нужно, батюшка! Если получу богатства земельные по своему выбору, а люди поблизости надолго задерживаться не станут — в путь отправлюсь с огромной радостью и вечно благодарна вам буду.

— Это точно-точно все, что тебе нужно?! — Богатырь на всякий случай решил уточнить. — Если есть у тебя еще желания — говори сейчас! Позже-то я тебе помочь ничем не смогу…

Ни мига не думала средняя дочь — в ноги отцу кинулась и заплакала:

— Батюшка! Знаю я: мой путь — моя судьба. Нельзя мне иначе. Ничего я не боюсь — ни дороги долгой, ни ухажеров, ни людей. Только об одном сердце болит: не хочу я расставаться с вами, батюшка! Понимаю, что нельзя мне остаться, но, пожалуйста, если можно, проводите меня как можно дальше! Видеть вас — вот счастье мое! Ради этого я готова вернуть все ваши подарки — лишь бы подольше с вами оставаться…

Екнуло сердце у богатыря. Сам-то он тоже хотел подольше рядом с любимой дочерью остаться, а молчал об этом, чтобы ее не смущать.

Но сейчас тоже чувств своих не показал. Ответил строго:

— Подарки свои я назад не забираю, доченька. А проводить могу — это несложно. Почти до матушки твоей тебя доведу, если хочешь.

— Очень хочу, батюшка! — Красавица улыбнулась сквозь слезы. — Рядом с вами мне любой путь будет в радость. Ничего не испугаюсь, все преодолею!

— Значит, так тому и быть, родная!

Простилась средняя дочь с младшей сестрой и отцом — и в путь отправилась. Как бы то ни было, свою дорогу нужно начинать самой, без чужой помощи.

Помня, как покинула отцовские владения старшая сестра, средняя вышла в путь осторожно — в таком тихом и незаметном месте, что его никто из кавалеров не нашел.

Но слухом земля полнится: о том, что отправилась красавица в дальнюю дорогу, ухажеры быстро узнали. И один за другим начали путь преграждать:

— Стой, красотка! Не пущу тебя дальше! Выходи за меня — а то плохо будет!

Многие бы испугались этаких громил — но средняя дочь, как и все ее родные, труса никогда не праздновала. Одному кавалеру улыбнулась, другому зубами блеснула, перед третьим юбкой покрутила, четвертого вроде как испугалась и отступила — кавалеры и размякли. Думали — все! Поймали красавицу.

Но получалось иначе. Когда понимала средняя дочь, что расслабились ухажеры, то действовала быстро и жестко. Прорывалась вперед и дальше бежала, и никто ее остановить не мог.

А вот с людьми у средней дочери по-разному складывалось. Иногда они побеждали, иногда — она. Временами трудно приходилось, но на жизнь красавица ни разу не пожаловалась: всегда выигрывать скучно.

Смотрел богатырь на свою смелую, работящую, богатую красавицу-дочь — и радовался. Слово, данное ей, сдержал — почти до встречи с матерью проводил.

***

Настал черед младшей дочери судьбу выбирать. Пока старшие сестры свой путь определяли, малышка выросла — еще чуть-чуть, и маму бы догнала. Такой не всякий ухажер до плеча достанет. А все равно красавица получилась — глаз не отвести!

— Говори, доченька, что с собой в дорогу взять желаешь! — сказал ей отец. — Богатств у меня много — снаряжу тебя в путь не хуже, чем старших сестер. Долгонько ты своей участи ждала — но когда выйдешь, все ахнут, увидев такую красавицу.

Улыбнулась младшая дочь, волосами светлыми тряхнула, голубыми глазами блеснула и сказала:

— Благодарю вас, батюшка, за доброту! Всегда буду помнить и вас, и сестер моих милых. Что же до желаний — особенно милы мне края южные, где часто солнышко светит. Если там мой путь пройдет — счастливее всех стану.

— Как скажешь, доченька! В совсем уж теплые края мне доступа нет, но из моих владений отдам тебе самые южные.

Снова улыбнулась младшая дочь и продолжила:

— Что же касается богатств… И природные, и земельные сокровища чудо как хороши! Любоваться ими можно бесконечно. Но милее всего мне люди. Видеть их, смотреть, как живут и радуются, — величайшее счастье для меня. Если встречу в пути много-много людей — ничего больше мне не надо! Главное — чтобы все они жили хорошо и дружно. Не страдали, не ссорились, а все вместе трудились и радовались.

— Совсем не ссориться они не могут, — вздохнул богатырь. — Даже звери иногда грызутся, а тут люди! Но помогу, чем смогу. Постараюсь, чтобы в твоих владениях люди чаще дружили, чем враждовали.

— Благодарю вас, батюшка! — Младшая дочь засияла от счастья.

— Э-э-э… И больше совсем ничего не хочешь, доченька?! — Богатырь даже растерялся. Ему и в голову не приходило, что люди могут кому-то нравиться сильнее, чем богатства природные и земельные.

— Ничего, батюшка! — улыбнулась младшая дочь, но тут же спохватилась: — То есть хочу, конечно. Пусть люди в моих владениях будут не похожими друг на друга! Я знаю: разные людские племена и выглядят, и говорят, и молятся, и поют, и танцуют совсем-совсем по-разному! Хочу видеть их как можно больше.

— Будь по-твоему, доченька. Но неужели ты совсем-совсем ничего больше не хочешь?!

— Хочу, батюшка. — Младшая дочь смутилась. — Очень мне нравится, как люди песни поют. Если бы и обо мне пели — счастливее меня никого бы не было!

Удивился богатырь странному желанию младшей дочери, но говорить об этом, разумеется, не стал. Сказал только:

— Хорошо, постараюсь, чтобы все получилось так, как ты хочешь. Только, наверное, подождать придется: людей я пока не очень хорошо понимаю.

— Подожду, сколько потребуется! — кивнула младшая дочь.

Вот и настала пора прощаться. Снова поблагодарила отца за заботу красавица — и в путь отправилась.

У самого начала долгой дороги караулил младшую сестру самый преданный кавалер, но не буйный, а мирный. Простилась она с ним — и дальше отправилась.

Пошла спокойно, величаво. Никуда не спешила, никого не пугала. Солнышку радовалась, и сияли прекрасные голубые глаза, словно солнечные блики на тихой воде.

Всем встречным людям, независимо от народа и звания, красавица помогала. Смотрели они на нее — и улыбались, и благодарили за поддержку и за красоту.

Долгая дорога младшей сестре досталась — гораздо длиннее, чем сестрам.

Но, как и они, благополучно пришла она к матери. Все вместе они в дальний путь отправились, но об этом уже другой сказ будет.


	2. Chapter 2

    

Много дочерей у Урала-богатыря и красавицы Камы — большие и маленькие, бурные и спокойные. Но три дочери — особенные. Именно их всегда первыми вспоминают, когда речь заходит об этой большой и славной семье.

***

По сравнению с двумя младшими сестрами Вишера — невеличка: в ней всего четыреста пятнадцать километров.

Истоков у великой реки два: Большая Вишера и Малая Вишера. Они разделены Поясовым Камнем и сливаются у северного подножия горы Армии.

Не меньше, чем Поясовой Камень, заставивший красавицу раздвоиться, известны скалы Полюд и Ветлан — об их отношениях с Вишерой есть очень интересная легенда.

Владения Вишеры — суровые северные края, предгорья Урала. Но, хоть в горы она почти не поднимается, на большей части своего течения это бурная горная река. Лишь незадолго до впадения в Каму она успокаивается и становится равнинной.

На Вишере есть месторождения алмазов. В большинстве приисков, расположенных в других местах, алмазы находят в кимберлитовых трубках. А вот на Урале кимберлитовых трубок и в помине нет, зато алмазы очень даже имеются. Ученые, конечно же, очень грамотно этот странный факт объяснили, но на то они и ученые.

Люди на Вишере селятся неохотно. Сейчас там стоит лишь несколько поселков и один город — Красновишерск. Большинство этих населенных пунктов основано в ХХ веке на месте советских концлагерей. Там, где сейчас стоит Красновишерск, отбывал свой первый срок Варлам Шаламов.

А главное богатство Вишеры — природа. Люди, конечно, очень старательно ее уничтожали — и железные караваны водили, и молевым сплавом леса занимались, и вредные производства создавали. У Красновишерска и теперь многократно превышены ПДК по содержанию в воде марганца и железа. Да и лес в окрестностях красавицы-реки рубят по-прежнему.

Но сейчас с экологией на Вишере все-таки получше, чем в прошлом веке. А в ее верховьях находится Вишерский заповедник — один из крупнейших в Европе массивов эталонного (т. е. не знавшего топора) темнохвойного леса. Там приволье для всего живого, в том числе, разумеется, и для кидасов — гибридов соболей и куниц.

Так что строгая красавица-невеличка Вишера, несмотря ни на что, по-прежнему держит слово, данное отцу в незапамятные времена.

***

Чусовая побольше старшей сестры — пятьсот девяносто два километра.

Начинает она свой путь на восточных склонах Урала, затем пересекает его и долго-долго идет по западным склонам батюшки-богатыря. Характер у красавицы почти всю дорогу горный, бурный и своенравный. Лишь покинув Урал в самом конце своего пути, Чусовая успокаивается и становится равнинной.

Исток Чусовой люди нашли лишь в конце XIX века, а уж назойливым кавалерам в незапамятные времена это было и вовсе не под силу. Так что поначалу красавицу никто особо не беспокоит.

Вот только длится это недолго.

Вишере кавалеры тоже досаждают — но у Чусовой их гораздо больше. Назойливые да привязчивые — страсть! Наскакивают на зазнобу, как петухи. Одно слово — бойцы.

Однако у средней дочери Урала-богатыря характер тоже не сахар. Как ни стараются бойцы с ней совладать — ничего не выходит.

Если надо, Чусовая и отступить может, и петлей свой путь закрутить, и даже буквой «S» изогнуться. Увидят это ухажеры-бойцы — и обрадуются, и начнут победу праздновать. А красавица, заметив, что расслабились назойливые кавалеры, мимо проскочит — ищи ее! Одно остается бойцам — стоять да глазами хлопать…

Главные богатства Чусовой, конечно же, земельные. Алмазы тут, как и на Вишере, без кимберлитовых трубок. А уж сколько в окрестностях Чусовой месторождений других самоцветных камней, драгоценных металлов и полезных ископаемых — наверное, в точности не знает ни сама красавица, ни даже ее батюшка Урал.

Людей, понятное дело, эти богатства испокон веков манят страшно. И эксплуатируют красавицу люди без всякой жалости.

С тех пор как в 1703 году начали водить железные караваны с уральских заводов в европейскую часть России, то каждую весну, когда суда отправлялись в путь, люди единовременно резко повышали уровень воды в Чусовой, спуская в реку большие объемы воды из прудов, стоявших по ее берегам.

Разумеется, на такую наглость своенравная красавица сильно обижалась — и била караваны о бойцов без всякой жалости. За два века много людей погибли на водных путях — однако год за годом железные караваны шли по Чусовой, доставляя железо в европейскую часть России. Очень уж это было нужное стране (и, соответственно, прибыльное) дело. Закончилась эра железных караванов, когда на Урал провели железные дороги, — в конце XIX века.

Люди сильно обиделись на Чусовую за ее своеволие — и решили отомстить. В 1948 году был принят Сталинский план преобразования природы, предусматривавший строительство Трансуральского водного пути. Если бы его осуществили, то Чусовая из живой реки превратилась бы в каскад абсолютно мертвых каналов.

Вот только не удалось людям убить красавицу!

Неизвестно, кто тут помог, но кто-то помог точно. В 1953 году Сталин умер — и план преобразования природы умер вместе с ним. Успели построить только Камское водохранилище. Многие города и деревни ушли под воду, но по сравнению с тем, что намечалось, это капля в море.

Еще одна напасть для Чусовой — молевой сплав леса, который использовали большую часть ХХ столетия. Лес по берегам Чусовой в минувшем веке вырубили практически полностью. Деревья губили бесцельно и в безумных количествах, а сплавляемые бревна гнили в воде и отравляли реку.

К счастью, это страшное время закончилось. Молевой сплав леса в России полностью запретили в 1995 году. Воды рек, в том числе Чусовой, потихоньку очищаются, а по берегам растет новый лес, который пока рубить невыгодно. Пусть он и похуже загубленного — но все-таки живой.

А самая жуткая беда — заводы и прииски. С начала XVIII века они загрязняют прекрасную реку. Хотя сейчас большинство предприятий на ее берегах разорилось и остановилось, вода в Чусовой все равно плохая. Немногие предприятия, которые работают по-прежнему, загрязняют красавицу каждое за десятерых.

Совсем уж чистых мест там мало — наверное, только национальный парк «Река Чусовая», созданный в 2004 году.

Красавице-реке с людьми непросто — но и людям с ней тоже трудно.

Сначала там жили манси (вогулы) и башкиры. А потом появились русские.

Часть аборигенов смешалась с пришельцами и обрусела (уже в начале XVIII века у большинства манси, упоминаемых в летописях, русские имена и фамилии), остальные переселились в другие места. Были и те, кто погиб, защищая свое право жить на родной земле.

Русским на Чусовой тоже пришлось несладко. Вольных староверов преследовали русские власти, православных крепостных притесняли хозяева.

Поставленные по берегам деревни, которые расцвели в эпоху железных караванов, обнищали, когда появились железные дороги. Сейчас большинство чусовских деревень исчезло с лица земли; оставшиеся сильно обезлюдели.

А в советские времена Чусовая стала рекой узников. Сначала туда направляли спецпереселенцев — раскулаченных крестьян из европейской части СССР.

Затем появились лагеря ГУЛАГа. Заключенные рубили и сплавляли лес и работали на приисках.

А в 1970-ые на Чусовой появились политзоны, куда свозили отбывать наказание тех, кто не скрывал свое недовольство советской властью. Условия там были чудовищными. В 1985 году в политзоне под названием «Пермь-36» погиб украинский поэт-диссидент Василь Стус.

Сейчас на месте политзоны «Пермь-36» открыт Мемориальный музей-заповедник истории политических репрессий.

Но — несмотря ни на что и вопреки всему — смелых, талантливых, неравнодушных людей на красавице-реке всегда хватало. Живут и работают на берегах Чусовой или поблизости от нее герои многих произведений Дмитрия Мамина-Сибиряка, Павла Бажова, Виктора Астафьева, Алексея Иванова и многих других замечательных писателей. Так что к тем, кто ей по сердцу, своенравная красавица очень щедра (хоть и не всегда добра).

***

А на склонах Южного Урала, у подножия хребта Аваляк, берет свое начало река Белая (по-башкирски — Агидель).

По сравнению с сестрами она огромна — тысяча четыреста тридцать километров. Совсем чуть-чуть не догнала маму Каму, в которой тысяча восемьсот пять километров.

Только в самом начале пути Белая ведет себя как горная река, но быстро становится тихой и мирной равнинной.

Ни диких лесов, ни месторождений драгоценных камней и металлов на берегах Агидели нет, но она все равно сказочно прекрасна.

Течет величавая красавица по Башкортостану, Татарстану и Удмуртии среди множества городов и сел, а уж сколько народов на ее берегах живут — красавица, наверное, и сама не знает. Башкиры, татары, удмурты — само собой. А еще русские, марийцы, немцы, чуваши, украинцы… Не все своей волей в эти края попали и не всегда совсем уж дружно жили — но когда приходили настоящие беды, помогали друг другу независимо от веры и национальности. Потому и выстояли.

А когда люди от работы отдыхают, то песни поют. И о своей красавице реке — тоже.

«Белая река, капли о былом…» — слышали ведь, правда? Это именно о ней — о тихой, спокойной и прекрасной Агидели.

***

Очень разными оказались три главные дочери Урала-богатыря и красавицы Камы. И судьбы у них разные. Невзгод всем троим пришлось вынести много, но красавицы не сдаются и по-прежнему помогают тем, кому помогать обещали. В итоге каждая получила то, что хотела. Так и должно быть.


End file.
